Sawing machines such as band saws include a work table that supports a work piece during a cutting operation. In some instances, the work table is adjustable relative to the blade to allow cutting a work piece at various angles. For example, the work table may be mounted to a housing of the band saw on a tilting mechanism that permits rotation of the work table about an axis parallel to a cutting direction of the blade, thereby allowing adjustment of the cutting angle.